More Than Distance
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Arthur/OC. Merlin's little sister comes to Camelot, when she meets Arthur the pair find themseles falling in love at first sight...but are they really meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** More than Distance

**Summary:** Arthur is about to crowned King of Camelot. He's afraid however when he should reveal that Merlin _and_ his wife are both magic. Should he at all? His first order as king is to revoke the law that any magic other than Evil Sorcery will be accepted. Can he get Merlin and Aurora to believe him and let him tell the whole court that he has been hiding this from them…from his father?

**Disclaimer:** I do not OWN! Never have never will! Only the DVDs box sets.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I know Merlin is supposed to be an only child and whatever but I've given him a little sister. She's only a few years younger than him. And they are BOTH magic.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Merlin glanced up from getting water for Gaius and his dark blue eyes settled on a young girl. Raven hair, blue eyes, long neck, freckles clearly visible. The look of complete awe that overtook her face looked out of place but it was still very much her. He'd know that face anywhere. Unmistakeable as it was so much like his own.

"Aurora?" She tore her gaze from the castle and her eyes landed on the young warlock, before a smile lit up her face. Yep it was her.

"Merlin!" She ran forward and flung her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. Some people glanced at them including Guinevere.

"Rora, what are you doing here?" Merlin asked as she pulled back.

"I came to visit my big brother. Is that a problem? Mother said you were doing well. That you were a servant for the Prince but also his friend."

"Sometimes." Merlin agreed, "Other times I'm an idiot and he's a prat." Aurora laughed.

"So…where do you live? Out here or in the castle?" She asked linking her arm through his as he led her away from the crowds.

"My quarters are with the Court Physician. Gaius. So in the castle. I'm sure we can fix you another bed." Merlin told her.

"Magic one up you mean?" She said smiling.

"Keep your voice down please, Aurora. Magic is forbidden by the king. Under pain of death." Merlin implored.

"So…how come you still draw breath brother?" Aurora teased lightly.

"I don't let anyone see that I can use it. Except the people that know." Merlin said as he lowered his voice

"Merlin!" The young Warlock cringed and the pair turned to see Prince Arthur striding towards them a small smile in place. His smile slipped a little when his eyes glanced at Aurora but came right back full force when he looked at Merlin.

"I need you to sharpen my sword and make sure my dinner is brought up to my chambers." Arthur said.

Merlin nodded, "Sure I'll just get this water back to Gaius and I'll be right up."

"All right, just make sure it's done _right_." Arthur said, "And who is this?" Arthur said holding out his hand to the Aurora.

"My little sister, Aurora. She's come to visit me." Merlin said. Author kissed Aurora's hand. She smiled softly as he did.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Aurora." Arthur said.

"Charmed I'm sure." Aurora replied, her tone only slightly biting.

He gave her a pleasant smile and slowly walked away and once out of earshot, Aurora gripped Merlin's arm.

"Does he know about you?" Merlin looked over at Arthur and nodded slowly.

"Yes. I told him only last week, but he insists that around his father and the guards that I continue to not use it. He doesn't mind that I use it around him. Arthur says that since he knows what I'm like as a person without magic he knows I'll never use it for evil. His father however – well, let's just say that any magic is bad magic." Merlin said. Aurora sighed heavily; Merlin knew that like him she wasn't going to like not using magic. Magic was her life. If she couldn't use magic what else did she have? He knew the feeling.

* * *

><p>Aurora was eager to help Merlin with his duties. She would help him wash the floor of Arthur's room, wash his clothes, polish his armour, polish his boots, mend them, and even help him sharpen Arthur's sword. Aurora was a fantastic help, even if Merlin insisted she didn't have to help him. She was careful to stay out of sight form anyone who didn't know she was around. If Uther asked Arthur, he'd say that Merlin was working hard to spend some time with a family member who was visiting. Uther would accept this. He had said he was getting too old to be worrying about such things. Uther had been sick for a long time and Gaius said the best thing was to make sure he didn't over work himself. Uther hadn't been well since Morgana had turned against them. She had revealed who she was truly and Uther hadn't really recovered. Arthur had been preparing to step up as King but he would wait for when his father thought he was ready. Uther had told Merlin that he would remain Arthur's servant. There was something like friendship between the two. Merlin and Aurora after they had finished Merlin's chores would go back to Gaius' quarters and sit up in Merlin's room talking, until Merlin forgot to take Arthur's dinner to him.<p>

"Do you like Arthur?" Merlin asked. Aurora was rolling a small flame across her hand as she pondered this.

"I think so. He seems nice. Why?" She asked.

"He's a prat most of the time. But he's like a friend. I guess." Merlin said.

"Is he anything like Will was?" She asked, Merlin remembered, Aurora and Will had had a relationship, before Will found out Merlin was magic.

"No. Nothing like Will. Will thought that my magic was cool to start with then he resented me for it." Merlin said. Will had told him in no uncertain terms that he didn't want Merlin's 'kind' around Ealdor. But really he's missed him.

"But Arthur doesn't?" Aurora said, her fireball was resting on top of her fingers.

"No. He accepts it, but doesn't seem to think it's something that I should use all the time." Merlin said, Aurora smiled softly.

"Well then – he seems like he's a friend. I think after years, and years of this kind of friendship and camaraderie, you two could be like brothers. I think that would work a lot better than what you're talking about. Just being friends wouldn't be enough for Arthur, Merlin. He'd want someone he can trust with his life and he puts that trust in you. You're like a brother to him, I can tell. You're the little brother who does the older brother's bidding. You know I like I did." Aurora laughed.

"Mother never forgave me for that." Merlin said, he remembered when he'd told Aurora to do all manner of things, because she was so willingly to be just like Merlin. He could have told her to do anything and she would have done it. Immediately.

"Maybe I'm just happy with a sister at the moment." Merlin said.

* * *

><p>The stars had always intrigues Aurora. She didn't know what made them so fascinating. They were just stars, bright lights in the sky. Maybe it was fact that you could never count them all. There were just so many of them. She sighed and dropped her gaze from the sky; she knew that somewhere her mother was looking out her window towards Camelot. Knowing that her two children, her two babies, were together and safe. She turned as she heard Merlin mumble in his sleep. He and Gaius had set up another bed in the room. They had put it only about a foot apart from Merlin's and most mornings they woke to find their hands joined. Like they were little kids again. Aurora smiled as she got into bed. Merlin, as though sensing it flung his arm out of bed, as Aurora settled she reached out and grasped his hand in hers. Aurora was happy. She was with family, she was safe, but most of all Merlin would protect her from any monsters or nightmares that happened to haunt her.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not OWN! Never have never will! Only the DVDs box sets.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I know Merlin is supposed to be an only child and whatever but I've given him a little sister. She's only a few years younger than him. And they are BOTH magic.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"Father! You know how I feel about arranged marriages!" Arthur cried when his father, Uther, announced that he would start negotiations with other kingdoms who had eligible daughters. Anyone of Noble blood. Arthur would have to marry and produce heirs for the kingdom. Not to mention carry on the Pendragon name. Uther was persistent Arthur would become King when Uther either died or felt he could no longer carry on. Arthur had told Merlin and only Merlin, that his first ruling as King would be to revoke the laws on magic and only those caught practising magic for evil purposes would be executed. Uther, of course, didn't know of his son's choice and believed that Arthur would carry on that law. However, Arthur had never liked the idea of marrying someone because he _had_ to. Because he _wanted_ to and because he _loved_ that person seemed much simpler to him. Much easier. However, Gwen now had Lancelot so his only option was to find a girl that he loved just as much as Gwen and be sure that she loved him.

* * *

><p>Aurora watched from where she stood with Merlin as Arthur spoke to maiden after maiden but each turned him down. He let out a loud sigh and turned to look at the pair and noted the fact that each were biting their lips in an effort to keep from laughing.<p>

"I am sorry sire. But watching Prince Arthur get turned down by every maiden in Camelot. Well it's almost unheard of. But you know – Sir Gwaine is an astonishing flirt." Aurora said smiling. Arthur nodded slowly.

"He does seem the type doesn't he?" He mused; Aurora bit back a giggle at her Prince's expense.

"He is. He told me that I looked more of a Princess than anything else. He didn't believe me when I told him I was Merlin's sister. I hear he told Gwen the same thing, when he first came to Camelot." Aurora said, Arthur seemed surprised. He didn't know about that.

"Sire!" All three looked round at the voice, "your father requests your presence immediately." Arthur tore after the guard, leaving Aurora and Merlin to follow at a more sedate pace.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me Father?" Arthur said as he entered the throne room. Merlin followed him in after telling Aurora to stay put outside.<p>

"Yes Arthur. I have decided that, since my health, as Gaius puts it, is deteriorating quickly, I have decided that you should be crowned King as soon as possible."

"But Father…you can still rule Camelot…" Arthur tried to remind his father that he didn't have to do anything but rule the Kingdom. He didn't have to go to war. That was Arthur's job.

"I cannot fight for my city, for my Kingdom. You can." Uther was adamant about this, Aurora realized. He was ready to step down and let Arthur become King. Aurora had always thought that 'King Arthur' had a nice ring to it. She smiled softly and listened on as Uther explained when the Coronation would happen and who would be invited.

"Of course your servant will have the night off. He will become your servant when you are crowned but he will not have to serve you that night." Uther gave Merlin what could only be described as an encouraging smile. Merlin bowed his head to Uther and smiled softly. Uther continued to explain to Arthur and Merlin what would happen, unknowingly also explaining it to Aurora. There was no way Merlin was going to know all these plans and she wasn't. She wanted to and she felt she deserved to know as well. She did like Arthur, after all. He was handsome and kind. But husband material? Hardly, considering she didn't know him at all. That was the first hurdle was to get to know the prat of a Prince. Aurora shook her head slowly and when she heard Uther dismiss the pair she leant back agasint the wall looking as if she'd been waiting for them. She shared a knowing look with Merlin, and Arthur got an encouraging smile.

* * *

><p>"You're not going." Merlin said as he pulled on his tunic.<p>

"Who are you to say yay or nay for me to go to a party?" Aurora asked as she handed him his last item of clothing.

"I'm your big brother and what I say goes. It's not merely a party, Rora. It's Arthur's coronation ball, so _you_ are not going." Merlin said as he pulled his cloak on. Arthur had permitted him to actually have nice clothes to wear.

"Gaius said I could go." Aurora argued.

"Gaius isn't your father." Merlin reasoned.

"Neither are you." Aurora said coolly.

Merlin had to admit she had a point, he _wasn't_ her father, "I'm older than you."

"You're still not my father." She said.

"What I say goes, you're under my care." He said pulling his door closed behind him as he left her there. Aurora groaned. She'd had a dress and all made too. Merlin said she couldn't go but if she waited until he went then changed and went anyway, he can't stop her. He may be her big brother but that wasn't about to stop her from having fun. Aurora stood up and grabbed the dress that Gwen had made for her especially for tonight. She quickly changed into it and smiled as se styled her own hair up into what seemed to be a messy bun. She may have been Merlin's sister but her hair was curly unlike her brother's hair. Aurora smiled once more as she was able to pull up a reflection of herself and nodded to herself. Yes she looked beautiful. Even Merlin wouldn't be able to argue.

* * *

><p>Merlin looked up when Arthur stopped mid-sentence as the doors were opened once more for one more party goer. Merlin's froze and felt his blood go cold. Aurora had disobeyed him, but then again. Was he sure she was his sister? Aurora didn't look like she was trying too hard and it didn't look like she didn't care how she looked either. Her hair was pulled up and she walked with a grace Merlin had only ever seen the Lady Morgana use. Aurora was wearing a dress made of dark blue silk and it pooled at her feet, the sleeves were made of a sheer material and they fitted her arms nicely. Merlin was the first man to her. He gripped her hand and took her aside.<p>

"I told you to stay put in my chambers." He hissed.

"And do what? Stare at the four wall around me? I deserve to be here. As of three days ago _I_ was a member of the Camelot court! I'm your _sister_ for Heaven's sake Merlin! Don't I deserve a little fun while I'm here?" Aurora snapped. Merlin knew she was angry but it was look she'd gotten from Sir Gwaine, Percival, Elyon and other knights that unsettled him the most. They had looked at her like they were panthers and she was the prey they craved the most.

Except Gwaine.

Sir Gwaine had regarded her like he was starving and she was the first meal he'd seen in days. Entrée, main and dessert. Aurora seemed not to notice but she was sure noticing Merlin and Arthur. Arthur was more than a little concerned, because he had come to like Aurora. After all she was Merlin's sister. He was going to not only revoke the law on Magic but also change the law on Princes, Princess and Nobles marrying according to social standing. So even Arthur himself would not have to subject himself to marrying a noble or royal girl. He could marry a commoner if he wished to. It all depended on whom he wished to marry when the time came. Arthur thought that if Aurora fell for one of his knights he would not restrain them for keeping up with nobility. If they wished they could marry her. If only he could find someone who seemed as beautiful, fun, kind and fun-loving as Aurora seemed to be. He'd have to get to know her first before he had any rash decisions. Merlin would have to help with that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not OWN! Never have never will! Only the DVDs box sets.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I know Merlin is supposed to be an only child and whatever but I've given him a little sister. She's only a few years younger than him. And they are BOTH magic.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Merlin looked across at Aurora as she slept. The morning spilled through the window and washed over her. Merlin always knew his sister was beautiful and it certainly showed, especially when she smiled her special 'Aura' smile. When they were little neither could say her name correctly, this resulted in her three nicknames. Rory, Rora and Aura. Her 'Aura' smile was one that made her eyes dance and her whole face lit up. It was special smile that she only truly shared with Merlin, their mother and on occasion, Will. But never with anyone else. Will and their mother had told them that her 'Aura' smile was much like the one Merlin shared with Arthur. Although Will had only seen that smile once or twice when Arthur helped Merlin save Ealdor and, in turn, Will had saved Arthur's life. Something that no one had thought he would actually do. Merlin smiled softly and gently brushed a hand over her soft tendrils of blue-black hair. Her raven curls always looked golden in certain light, like now. Her eyes, just the same as his, shone with her inner light and sparked with her magic when she was angry. Slowly Aurora stirred from her sleep. Yawning she slowly blinked open her eyes.

"Good Morning Sleeping Beauty." Merlin teased.

"Good Morning." She yawned again, sitting up slowly.

"You're very lucky you didn't drink the wine last night. It would have been very bad." Merlin said, "for both of us." He added when Aurora raised an eyebrow.

"So, now brother dear you are the manservant to the soon-to-be King of Camelot." Aurora said lounging back on her hands. Merlin paled and without so much as a 'bye' he was out the door and running. Gaius looked at Aurora who shrugged.

"I just said he's the King's manservant." She said, but Gaius nodded knowingly and went back to gathering his things for his rounds.

* * *

><p>Aurora found Merlin later that day scrubbing the floor of the King's chambers. Not Uther's but Arthur's. Uther would crown Arthur tonight and the next morning would be when Arthur would announce his first order of business. To which only Merlin knew of. No one but Arthur knew of Merlin's magic ability. So when Aurora found him she wasn't surprised to see him not using magic. Except for the sword hanging in mid-air and sharpening itself. She cleared her throat and Merlin looked up, the sword continued to sharpen itself. He smiled at her and got to his feet, the sword and whetstone landed softly on the bed.<p>

"Hello Sister." He said, "I apologise for leaving you this morning. Arthur hates it when I'm late."

"Merlin – what are you doing? You could easily leave the floor to clean itself and the sword to sharpen on its own and yet you intend to not use your gift for both?" Aurora said as she leant against the doorframe with a casual elegance that Merlin could never hope to have. Arthur on the other hand had been born with such casual elegance and Merlin hated that about him.

"I've done it before. His boots, helmet and armour was all polished, his tunic was washed and his sword was sharpened all by magic. I got into trouble from Gaius for using it though." Aurora could help the smile that crept onto her face. Her brother was too complacent sometimes. Aurora got down on he hands and knees too ready to help before Merlin stopped her.

"No. I have arranged to have you measured up by Guinevere. The Court Seamstress. She's to make you some more clothes." Aurora frowned but returned to the doorway. Gwen found her later to measure her. Gwen also made notes of Aurora's hair and eye colour to make her some nice clothes that helped emphasise the colours. For every dress she would have made for everyday work there would be one for formal wear. Gwen promised to make her three dresses to six in total. Aurora was wearing a sort of half-smile after Gwen left.

"I'm going to kill you one day Merlin. I really will." Aurora promised, smirking.

* * *

><p>Arthur saw more of Aurora then one soon-to-be King should. She was present when Merlin was helping him into the final items of clothing for his Coronation. She smiled approvingly at him, but Merlin threw her a look that told her he knew that it wasn't her truly happy smile. It didn't reach her eyes.<p>

"What do you think Aurora?" Merlin asked as he stepped out from behind Arthur. Merlin was still Arthur's servant. Aurora smiled at them both. They both looked regal.

"Well, one of you looks like a King and the other looks like a King's manservant." She said; Merlin frowned slightly at her attempt at sarcasm and humour.

"Your humour slays me, Little sister." Merlin said as Aurora giggled at the confused look on Arthur's face. Aurora was dress herself in a lovely shade of blue that highlighted those eyes of hers. Gwen had done wonderfully. Merlin smiled softly as his sister did a twirl seeing as now both sets of blue eyes were on her. Arthur and Merlin both nodded in approval. She looked beautiful. Aurora was beautiful, Arthur could never deny that, but to be in love with someone when you do not know much about them is unheard of. Love at first sight has happened to some people, for example Arthur was sure that his father and his mother had been in love at first sight. But Arthur and Aurora it almost seemed comical that their names both began with an 'A'. But as Merlin followed Arthur out of the room and led his sister down to the throne he could help but feel her tense in fear. Why he wasn't sure but he was going to find out. Once inside and Merlin tugged Aurora off to the side he grasped her hand tightly in his. He wasn't going to let her be frightened. Not now, not ever.

* * *

><p>It was the next day when Uther saw the true nature of his son's compassion. When Arthur announced that he would revoke the laws on magic, Merlin shared a small smile with his sister.<p>

"As King of Camelot, I hereby revoke the law on Magic, and only those found to practicing magic for Evil will be executed. Effective immediately." Everyone could see the flaw in this plan, but they all cheered. Camelot had been peaceful for years and now anyone who had friendship with a magical being or anyone who _was_ magic, they were now safe. Merlin wrapped an arm around his little sister's shoulders. She was safe now; she could practice her magic without the fear of being executed.

"Also I wish to appoint a law that anyone of Noble blood who wishes to marry a commoner may be free to do so." Uther's jaw dropped. That meant that Arthur, may he fall in love with a girl not of Noble Blood could marry her. She could even bear his child. Had his son gone mad? Uther hoped not.

"I wish to make an appointment of a Servant I have had for many years now. My Friend, Merlin will you step forward please," Letting go of Aurora, Merlin came up beside Arthur and felt a surge of fear at the amount of people who stood below him.

"My friend, Merlin, will be appointed Court Magician. He will, if he accepts, be my advisor. No one could ever do a better job putting up with me then Merlin." The crowd let out scattered laughter. Merlin was a little shocked. Court Magician? Was that ever a position? Apparently it was now. Arthur was now King he'd revoked a law and made a new one. He'd also appointed Merlin to a new position. Aurora had to restrain herself from giving her brother hug when he returned to the throne room as his position now, was beside the King. Aurora stood off to the side of the room with Gaius.

"My Lord, may I suggest a maid to help with the chores your manservant will do?" Merlin said in Arthur's ear. Arthur nodded.

"May I suggest that the young Aurora, who is under Gaius' care be your maid sire?" Arthur looked towards Aurora who actually looked scared.

"Come forward Child." Aurora wasn't much older than Arthur but as King he could call her 'child'. She stepped forward and curtsied to Arthur. Merlin could see her discomfort. After a little deliberation with Merlin, Arthur agreed, Aurora would be Arthur's maid until he no longer required her services. This was going to be a interesting first few months.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not OWN! Never have never will! Only the DVDs box sets.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I know Merlin is supposed to be an only child and whatever but I've given him a little sister. She's only a few years younger than him. And they are BOTH magic.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

_**Four Months after Arthur is Crowned**_

"_Father! Father!" Arthur turned around and scooped a young boy, no older than 7, into his arms. Arthur noted the child's dark blue eyes and dark hair. Not blonde like his own. So this boy's mother must have dark hair. Arthur lifted his gaze at the sound of soft laughter that sounded all too familiar. Merlin stood in the doorway smiling at the pair._

"_Calhoun, you're supposed to be in bed." He said; the little boy wrapped his arms tighter around Arthur's neck._

"_No, Uncle Merlin! Father's home." The boy explained. Arthur had just returned from a hunting trip. The King usually didn't go on trips like that, but Arthur wasn't just the King of Camelot, he was also the People's King. He was adored by Camelot._

"_Cal, do what your uncle says." Arthur was saying things before he processed all this. Calhoun allowed his father to put him down and he walked out of the room a little dejectedly, "oh and Cal?" The boy turned, "give your sister a kiss for me okay?" The little boy nodded, suddenly a little brighter about being given a responsibility by his father. Merlin didn't follow the child but smiled at Arthur from the doorway._

The young King blinked awake in surprise. He had children? Two in fact. A son and a daughter. And their mother had to have dark hair because his son had dark hair. Arthur blinked again.

"Sire?" He looked around at the door to his chambers. Aurora had poked her head in.

"Come in Aurora." Arthur noted the dark curls that encased her head. Dark curls. Didn't the boy in his dream have hair the same colour? And it had a curl to it. But that was impossible. Lots of maidens had dark hair. A chuckle followed her in and Arthur smiled as his good friend and former manservant came in.

"Aura wanted to be the first to wake you this morning, Arthur. So I told you manservant, William, to get your breakfast. Don't worry. I'm sure he will be not quite as clumsy as I was."

"He won't be the same though, Merlin." Arthur said, "You challenged me. You tested me. He won't. He'll be too terrified to." Arthur smiled as Aurora stepped back to let Arthur out of bed. She had brought up clean clothes and would make the bed while Arthur ate breakfast. She had been efficient so far for him. She had been spending time with Merlin learning the ins and outs of working for the Royal Family. And Merlin had discovered that although he missed it, Aurora seemed to love it. She was born to work and hated sitting still and doing nothing. Hence why she had to go to the Coronation Ball all those months ago. Merlin watched as, after William, had brought up the King's breakfast, Aurora went forward and made his bed. She glanced at Merlin as she finished and he indicated to the clothes she'd brought up. He helped her and showed her that she had to lay them out on the bed for Arthur's man servant to help him dress.

"Thank-you Aurora, that will be all." Arthur said as he saw that she'd finished. She gave William an encouraging wink and curtsied to Arthur before leaving. Merlin stayed until Arthur was dressed.

"Does she enjoy working here?" Arthur asked. Merlin smiled at his friend.

"Arthur, you couldn't stop her even if you wanted to. She was born to work. She never stops." He said.

"And she's just like you?" Arthur asked, Merlin nodded.

"Yeah, just the same. Born with it." He said. Arthur chewed his bottom lip.

"Merlin…do you think if I asked Aura, she'd dine with me?" Arthur asked facing out the window at the courtyard, where Aurora crossed the stone ground with wooden bucket in hand.

"She'd probably be terribly uncomfortable, but yes, I think she would. Why do you ask?" Merlin asked, raising an eyebrow with well-practised ease.

"I like your sister, she's good company." Arthur said. Merlin frowned; he didn't believe it for a second.

"Arthur, you don't know her. Aurora is as stubborn as she is pretty and she hates to be reminded of the fact she's a girl. Though dwells on it if a handsome boy asks to court her." Merlin said, Arthur turned to face his friend.

"I did not ask if I could court her. I simply asked if she'd dine with me if I asked her to." Arthur said, but Merlin knew by the way Arthur's ears turned red, that he meant to court his sister. Arthur would have to get to know Aurora first. At Arthur's request, Merlin agreed to have his sister join Arthur for supper that evening.

* * *

><p>"He wants me to what?" Aurora asked as Merlin held one of her best dresses to her.<p>

"He wants you to dine with him. Now come on, put this one on." He said, calmly.

"You know I hate dinner parties." Aurora said sitting down on her bed.

"This _isn't_ a dinner party Aura. It's just dining with the King. Nothing special." Merlin said, still holding the dress over his arm.

"Then _why_ can't I wear breeches and a tunic?" She asked, Merlin was losing patience and he rolled his eyes.

"Because it's the King." He said, his ears were turning red.

"It's Arthur." Aurora pointed out.

"It's the King! Now put this on!" Merlin shouted throwing the dress at her and walking out of her room before he hit something. Aurora knew she'd angered Merlin and she hadn't meant to. But he seemed so set on her wearing that dress she reluctantly slipped it on and slowly emerged.

"That's better. Come on." Merlin took her arm and led her to the dining hall. Aurora could tell that he was still angry at her.

"Merlin…I'm sorry. I just don't know why he wants to dine with me." Aurora said as they reached the corridor.

"He likes you, Aura. I'll be right there as well. Arthur never dines without me." Aurora smiled her 'Aura' smile and followed him into the Dining hall.

"Ah Merlin! Aurora." Arthur sat at the table, like he always did. Merlin led Aurora to a chair and sat her down before taking his seat between the two.

"Thank-you for inviting me, sire." Aurora said in way of saying something to break the silence.

"Of think nothing of it. I thought you deserved it." Aurora felt herself blush. She wasn't used to dining with Royalty and gave William and the maids encouraging smiles as they served them throughout the meal. Conversation flowed surprisingly easily. As did laughter from stories about Merlin and Aurora's childhood. Arthur, by the end, had a sore stomach from laughing so much. Arthur knew about Aurora now, but Merlin, after Aurora left still refused to let them court.

"Arthur…you have to understand. Aurora isn't like other girls. She's special." He said.

"I understand you are worried about her Merlin. You know me though." Arthur said, smiling brightly.

"Yes Arthur. Unfortunately I do." Merlin said, "Well I can't stop you, only she can say yay or nay to courting you. I have no say, she has pointed that out many times." He said. The Warlock would watch them carefully though. It wasn't as if he _wanted_ Aurora to be a servant all her life, but then he wasn't sure she'd make a good Queen either.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not OWN! Never have never will! Only the DVDs box sets.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I know Merlin is supposed to be an only child and whatever but I've given him a little sister. She's only a few years younger than him. And they are BOTH magic.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

It didn't surprise Merlin really when Aurora agreed to court Arthur. She liked him and she wanted to get to know him as Arthur, not as the King. So as she did Aurora felt herself falling. Deeper and deeper into that part of our lives we discover when we start to love someone. Although, Aurora realized one evening, her and Arthur shared nothing in common. Save for their casual elegance and the same letter of their names. How could they have a life when they were so completely different? Aurora sat in Merlin's chambers one afternoon waiting for her brother to return from a day of training with Arthur. Even if Arthur was the King, he still participated in Tournaments. So he needed to practice, and Merlin fitted the position of 'opponent' nicely.

Aurora looked up when Merlin stumbled into the room, sore and bruised. She stifled a giggle and smiled sympathetically at her brother. He groaned as he sat down.

"So I see you're still being used as a punching bag." Aurora said as she took the ointment and cloth from Gaius. Merlin lifted his shirt off to let his sister tend to his ailments.

"Why can't he just use one of the knights?" Merlin groaned, he hissed as Aurora's fingers ghosted over a particularly sore spot.

"I can't answer that Merlin. I know nothing of how Arthur thinks. Maybe he knows that the knights may not want to hurt him, but if you master it, then maybe you'll be able to challenge him." She said softly as she brushed the cloth over a small bloody scrape on his shoulder. She frowned at the small gash that he sported on his arm. She pressed her finger to it and Merlin hissed in pain again. She washed it with the small amount of water she had, and then grabbed the bandage Gaius had given her earlier; she wrapped it tight around her brother's arm and smiled softly. Merlin let out a long hiss of pain when Aurora poked his ribs as she moved to sit behind him. Her fingers were slim and bony, but she was gentle and smooth in her ministrations. She brushed bruises with ointment despite Merlin's hisses of pain as she did. Aurora didn't like the look of the bruise already blossoming on her brother's side. She called Gaius in and he gave the bruise a prod that made Merlin yelp in pain.

"Hmm, maybe Arthur should give it a rest for a while. He's cracked a rib there." Gaius said as Aurora gently smeared ointment on it to rid his body of the bruise, but Gaius wrapped Merlin's torso up in bandages to keep him from moving too much and kept him from injuring it any more than it already was.

* * *

><p>"Why does he insist on doing his training with me?" Merlin moaned as once again, one week later, Aurora sat cross-legged behind him on the bed rubbing his bruises and tense muscles with her gentle nimble hands easing his pain.<p>

"I can't answer that for you Merlin. But what did you tell me the first thing Arthur said to you was?" Aurora said as brushed her fingers over a particularly sore bruise.

"There's something about you, Merlin. I just can't put my finger on it." Merlin recited as if he'd said it a hundred times. In fact Arthur had said it him so many times over the years, before he discovered Merlin possessed magic, that it had been burned into Merlin's mind, to keep playing over and over like a broken record. Aurora giggled, her fingers still rubbing her brother's back.

"Do you think if Arthur and I marry that I'll make a good Queen?" Aurora asked as she rubbed the last bruise with ointment.

"Not so hard Aura! Why do you ask?" Merlin asked as she handed him his tunic back.

"I'm just wondering…you know – for reference." Merlin narrowed his eyes at her and frowned.

"For reference? What aren't you telling me Aurora?" Aurora hated it when Merlin used her full name. But it always made her tell him the truth. She took a deep breath and held out her hand palm up to him. In her palm sat a ring. Now as tradition usually the man would present the woman with a token of some sort to say that she was spoken for. This was to be Aurora's token. Merlin picked it up out of her palm and looked it over.

"Arthur gave it to me, before you ask. He wants to marry me Merlin. We've been courting now for 8 months. He said he loves me Merlin. He said he can't imagine a better Queen for Camelot and he also mentioned that he didn't think he could love anyone after Gwen until he met me." Aurora said standing up to stand next to her brother as he stared down at the ring that now rested in his palm.

"Did you agree to his proposal?" Merlin asked, Aurora shook her head. She hadn't said yes so why did she still have the ring?

"I told him I'd think about it, but I wanted to ask you first. If _you_ thought it was good idea. A smart match." Aurora said softly, as she watched Merlin's eyes.

"Aura…I want you to be happy. No matter who you marry. I'd let you marry Gaius if he made you happy." Aurora made a face screwing up her nose. Not that she didn't love Gaius, just not in that way. Aurora knew she loved Arthur, she wanted to be Arthur's, but only if Merlin liked the idea.

"Merlin…don't say stuff like that. Yes I'm happy with Arthur, but do _you_ think you could live with me bossing you around?"

"Two things, one: I answer to Arthur, not you. And Two: I'm the King's _advisor_ not his manservant. You'll have Gwen anyway and possibly someone else too. Not me." Merlin said, "the only thing that will change is I have to call you 'My lady' instead of Aura." Merlin said, "but yes, I think it's a smart match." Aurora smiled and took the ring form Merlin sliding it onto her finger.

"Arthur, said that they'd set up a room for me, next to his." Aurora said when she watched Merlin change his tunic for a clean one, remembering his duty to be with the King at all times, or as often as he could be.

"Yes, that's how it goes while the wedding plans are being made. It's tradition for you and Arthur to be married during the warm and fecund month of June when Juno, the goddess who guards all girls is at her strongest." Merlin uttered as he pulled a fresh, red-gold tunic over his head.

"You forget, dearest brother, that we are not Roman." Aurora pointed out to him.

"Only those of Roman blood, you're correct, marry then, as we are not then you and Arthur are permitted to marry whenever you like. I wish you all the happiness. Will you accompany me to see to your fiancée?" Merlin said, holding out his arm like a gentlemen would to his 'Lady'. Maybe this would be okay after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not OWN! Never have never will! Only the DVDs box sets.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I know Merlin is supposed to be an only child and whatever but I've given him a little sister. She's only a few years younger than him. And they are BOTH magic.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

When Arthur was told by Merlin that Aurora had accepted, needless to say the King was excited…or maybe he was mildly disappointed that she didn't tell him herself. But he understood. Merlin explained that Aurora had met with Gwen, who had agreed to fashion her a wedding dress as well as also helping her plan the wedding. Arthur and Aurora had already discussed this. It would happen at the height of spring. When flowers were plenty and the world was welcoming the newly warmer weather. Merlin said that if they didn't find a Priest then they'd have to settle for Gaius, not that Arthur, nor Aurora would mind. It wasn't until later that afternoon that the pair saw each other.

"Aurora!" She paused and turned before hurrying along the corridor back towards her fiancée, "Merlin tells me you accepted." Arthur said letting his hands rest on her pale cheeks. Aurora nodded.

"I just needed time to think on my own. I hope I did not offend you." Aurora stated, Arthur smiled at her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Not at all, My Love. You could never do such a thing." He told her, she smiled.

"I must hurry on, My Lord. I have an important appointment I must keep." Aurora said and let him place a kiss on her hand before she hurried off.

* * *

><p>It was late in February when Arthur received the saddest news possible from his manservant, William.<p>

"Sire…regrettably I bring with me terrible news." The young teen said, almost shaking with fear.

"Spit it out William!" Arthur ordered standing from his bed, to start and dress.

"It's your father, Sire. He's dead." Arthur felt his heart plummet to his knees. William hurried over to help Arthur dress quickly before the young King ignored his breakfast and hurried to his father's chambers. Merlin was standing at the door waiting patiently for Arthur while Gaius examined the Former King. Arthur looked to Merlin for an answer.

"Gaius believes he passed in his sleep, Arthur. But he's examining him to make sure." Arthur heard a voice call his name and he welcomed Aurora's arms around him. He welcomed the kiss that momentarily made him forget that his father was 50 feet away growing cold and stiff. Aurora was what Arthur needed. Merlin turned and entered the Chambers of the King that would openly throw him in the stocks just for lying to him or 'misplacing' Arthur. Merlin waited for Arthur and Aurora to enter and closed the door behind them when they followed.

"He died in his sleep, My Lord. His body simply gave up. He was very sick." Gaius said, as Arthur stared down at his now forever silent father. Aurora stands next to Arthur.

"At least now he is with your mother again. He is with his Ygraine." Aurora whispered. Arthur nodded. His father's body would be burnt and his ashes scattered. Arthur knew just the place to do it. Then these very chambers would be his. And his chambers would become his son's. Calhoun's. Arthur closed his eyes and he remembered the small voice that called to him. He imagined that he'd sounded the same to his father too.

* * *

><p>Arthur smiled as he woke on a bright, sunny, April morning. He woke to the smells of a breakfast fit for…well a King. He sat up and smiled softly. William had been woken early, no doubt by Merlin, as both his manservant and his friend stood near the table. A table that had food piled high on it, ready for him to eat. Merlin smiled at him.<p>

"Gwen is helping Aurora get ready. So we are here to help the Groom be prepared for his wedding day." Merlin explained. Arthur smiled at his former manservant and got up. While Arthur ate, Merlin got William to fill a bath for Arthur. The young teen did as told, even if he was a little confused. Especially when Merlin told him to use cold water. But Arthur told him it was fine, and when he had finished he could leave. Merlin warmed the water for Arthur using magic, but unlike the first time didn't heat it to boiling point. He didn't want Arthur angry at him. Not today of all days anyway. Merlin talked to him about mindless things to keep Arthur occupied on anything but the fact that in just a few hours' time, he'd be married to his best friend's sister. But that thought was never far from Arthur's mind.

"Merlin…do you think it's a smart match?" Arthur asked when a comfortable silence had settled over the pair.

"I think that you will make my sister happy. And she will return the favour. I told Aurora when she asked me the same question that I just wanted her to be happy. So as long as she is happy and as long as you are happy then it's a very mart match." Merlin said smiling at his best friend.

* * *

><p>The door of Aurora's chambers opened after a brief knock and permission to enter was given. Merlin smiled when he saw Aurora dressed, all in white with small flowers stuck up in her hair. Gwen had done wonderfully. Aurora smiled at her brother and hugged him tightly.<p>

"I can't believe it. I'm getting married today." Aurora said; Merlin merely smiled at her.

"From this day onwards, my sister, you'll be Queen of Camelot." Merlin said as he kissed her forehead softly.

"It's a pity that mother isn't here to see this." Aurora said; Merlin gave her a small smile. Yes, Hunith would have loved to see this. Her baby getting married. Becoming a Queen. Well at least maybe Merlin wouldn't have to be used as a punching bag. Merlin smiled as Aurora was finally ready. It was time. William had taken Arthur down to the throne room where the ceremony would take place. As it turns out, Gaius was able to contact an old friend of his. Father Lucius. He would marry the pair. Merlin held his arm out to his sister and slowly, with Gwen behind them they made their way down to the throne room. Aurora's hand was shaking but she wore a smile. She was excited and nervous. Merlin knew she'd make Arthur a very happy man and he would make her feel like the luckiest girl alive.

* * *

><p>Vows said, cake cut, and many congratulations later, the newlyweds retired to their chambers. For a traditional wedding night, it wasn't the first thing on their minds. They were both very tired. They'd get to that soon, but not right now. That type of thing is for something special and for another day. Merlin knew it would happen when both were ready for it.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not OWN! Never have never will! Only the DVDs box sets.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I know Merlin is supposed to be an only child and whatever but I've given him a little sister. She's only a few years younger than him. And they are BOTH magic.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

_**3 Years Later**_

"Master Calhoun, you must!" The little Prince crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. The Maidservant was having a hard time getting Prince Calhoun of Camelot to take a bath. His mother and father stood in the doorway watching in mild amusement.

"Mother! I don't want to!" Calhoun whined, pouting even deeper. Aurora laughed and made her way towards her son.

"It's all right Elizabeth. Thank-you." The maidservant got up curtsying to her, Queen, Prince and King before leaving.

"Cal, you _know_ you're supposed to be having a bath before bedtime." His mother chided. Aurora had taken the role of Queen and Mother _very_ seriously. A chuckle from the doorway made her look up.

"Uncle Merlin!" The toddler ran to the door where his uncle scooped him up into his arms.

"Hey Cal. Don't you want to have a bath?" Merlin asked hoisted the child onto his hip.

"No." The toddle said, "'M not dirty!"

"Oh, but Elizabeth drew you this lovely warm bath just for you!" Merlin said. The toddler glanced at the water a look of silent longing on his face that he didn't realize the adults recognized. Aurora got an idea, something that Hunith used to do when Aurora and Merlin didn't want to have a bath Of course it didn't work now then nothing would.

"Cal, what is your most favourite animal?" Aurora asked, Merlin cocked an eyebrow but smiled when he realized what she was going to do. Usually Cal didn't refuse a bath, this called for desperate times.

"A dragon." He answered simply. Aurora winked at Merlin before she scooped a little of the soap bubbles onto her palm, and gently blew them up off her hand, where they joined and twisted to make the shape of a Dragon above their heads. Cal was so fascinated that he didn't realize that his Uncle had undressed him and placed him in the bath. Cal was only 3-years-old after all. He laughed and didn't seem to even notice that he was in the bath.

"Another! Another!" He cheered, Aurora laughed. She and Merlin took turns at creating different creatures that captured Cal's imagination. Arthur thought it was enchanting. His son and his wife were so different. Cal was a lot like Arthur. And Arthur hoped that maybe one day he and Aurora could have a daughter. A little girl with long blonde curls and bright midnight blue eyes.

* * *

><p>"Merlin? Can I talk to you?" Aurora asked quietly after she put Calhoun to bed. Her brother nodded.<p>

"Of course, Aura. What's on your mind." Aurora had forbidden Merlin to call her 'My Lady' or 'Mistress' unless with other servants or in front of the court. Just like with Arthur. Arthur was only 'My Lord' or 'Sire' when they were in public. Aurora took Merlin's hand and took him out onto the balcony of Calhoun's room.

"You're a great Uncle." Aurora said as she looked up at the stars, Merlin silently waited, he knew that wasn't all she wanted to say, "And I'm sure to the Babe I'm carrying now, you'll be a brilliant one."

"You're pregnant again?" Aurora nodded.

"Yes. I'm just not sure if I want to remember this one as one that resulted of the fact that Arthur was drunk!" Aurora sighed.

"What?" Merlin was worried, maybe Arthur had hurt Aurora.

"It was after Cal's birthday. Arthur had a bit too much wine. A bit overly affectionate. It was the only time in 3 years we'd been intimate. It hurts Merlin. To know that the only time that Arthur and I can be intimate is when he's had a few too many, that isn't how it's supposed to be." Aurora said, Merlin wrapped an arm around her shoulders. All his little sister wanted was for her husband to love her. Merlin agreed that he'd have a talk to Arthur but made no promises. He's try to tell Arthur that all Aurora wanted was intimacy but he knew Arthur and intimacy was not something that came easily to Arthur.

* * *

><p>"She said that?" Merlin nodded, he may have added a few words into his explanation about what Aurora wanted from her husband. Intimacy, love and passion. Aurora had the last two it was just the intimacy she wanted. Arthur seemed a little surprised at his friend's admission. There was something in Arthur's eyes that told Merlin, he was sorry for not giving Aurora everything she needed.<p>

"She's pregnant again." Merlin said. Arthur looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"How?" Arthur asked raising an eyebrow at his friend. Surely magic was not used. Arthur would never allow it.

"Cal's birthday. You had one too many wines. You got intimate with her that night. But it was because when you're drunk you're affectionate. I know that too well." Merlin had been on the receiving end of many 'you're the best manservant ever' and even some 'I love you Merlin, you're my best friend!' so Merlin was prepared for anything if Arthur was drunk. Aurora had been upset the next day and everyone had thought that maybe Arthur had been rough with her or something, but no it was more that Arthur couldn't remember what he'd done.

* * *

><p>Aurora was careful over the next few days but no one noticed. Merlin began to see it, because he knew. Even Arthur saw it. Aurora got checked over by Gaius who confirmed it. Yes, the Queen was pregnant again. Merlin had been with Aurora a lot more than usual. Arthur told him that if Arthur was unable to, then Merlin would be with his sister at all times. Although the birth was month away, even Calhoun was excited.<p>

"How long until my sister comes?" He'd ask his mother and Uncle every day.

"It'll be a while yet Cal. But don't you worry. You'll get to play with her soon!" Merlin would say. Aurora gave her son a smile and he'd go off to have his bath or go out with his father to learn more of the art of sword fighting. Aurora appreciated her brother's constant company and she found that they would either sit in her chambers and talk or go out to the Practice fields and watch Arthur teach Cal some of the ways to fight with a sword. It was entertaining to watch. Cal wound use the sword he had and whack his father in the shins. Aurora and Merlin would try to hide their laughter but it all too funny. The King being taken down by his 3-year-old son. Too funny!

* * *

><p>In the last month of her pregnancy and Aurora was now under strict instruction to not do anything too rigorous. Merlin was always by her side. And would be until it was time to give birth to the little Royal. The child she was carrying had been dubbed by the townspeople 'Baby Royal' as no one knew whether it was a boy or a girl. Although the townspeople hoped it was a girl. They sent things to the young Queen. Little gowns knitted and sewn for a little Princess. In pinks and yellows and reds. Cal even got given little wooden animals that some of the knights had made. Lancelot loved the little Prince; he was titled 'Uncle Lance' by the toddler and always blushed whenever Aurora referred to him as such. So now the countdown began to the birth of the next little Royal to be born under the Pendragon banner. Arthur and Aurora agreed on her name, that it would be Ygraine, for his mother. No other name seems so suitable. Word had been sent to Hunith that her daughter was expecting again, as it had when she was expecting Calhoun. When the messenger returned he came with Hunith. Aurora was days away from giving birth. She needed her mother there with her. This was going to be an easier birth than the last one.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not OWN! Never have never will! Only the DVDs box sets.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I know Merlin is supposed to be an only child and whatever but I've given him a little sister. She's only a few years younger than him. And they are BOTH magic.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

When the time came it was late at night. Arthur was the first one woken.

"GUARDS!" The doors opened and Merlin was summoned, along with Gaius and Hunith. Merlin arrived first running faster than his mother and Guardian. He ran to Aurora's side, clutching the hand that had been tightly gripping the sheets beforehand. Hunith and Gaius delivered the baby. It was an easy birth; Aurora was only in labour for a few hours. But when it was all over she was exhausted. After Hunith wrapped the baby up in a blanket and handed it to Arthur when the King realized it was girl.

"Aura, we did it my love. A baby girl. A Princess." Arthur whispered as he knelt down next to Aurora on the bed. Aurora smiled softly and looked at her daughter as her husband held her.

"Little Princess Ygraine." Merlin added as he took the little Princess from her father and held her in his arms for the first time. His niece. His future Queen…maybe. Aurora had to rest. So Hunith and Gaius left the trio alone.

"Shall we leave you sister?" Merlin asked, Aurora smiled and shook her head.

"Only when I request it, Brother. My love, is she beautiful?"

"She has your eyes my love." Arthur said as he looked down at Ygraine once more before brushing his wife's curls away from her face.

"A little tuft of blonde hair atop her head though, Arthur. She will have blonde hair like you my friend." Merlin chuckled as he softly blessed the child. The trio watched as the young Princess blew bubbles with her mouth; until one took flight fully formed and changed shape. It turned into a bird.

"Merlin…she's," Arthur murmured, not finishing his sentence.

"Magic." The young warlock whispered as he watched the bubble pop halfway to the door.

"Is Cal?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not sure, he's never shown any sign of being able to do magic. But his sister is barely an hour old and she can do that. I could move objects before I could talk. Surely she should be able to as well." Merlin whispered. Little Ygraine started to make noises as if she were about to cry, Merlin handed the little Princess back to Arthur who placed the young child next to her mother, where the soft cries stopped. Ygraine knew Aurora was her mother. She knew that this person would protect her.

* * *

><p>Ygraine grew quickly; she was officially named to the court and the people two days later. The people who passed the Queen, the King or and King's Advisor all told them how the young Princess had the best parents and family for her upbringing. Merlin was surprised when one young boy held out his hands to him. In them sat a small amulet. It was merely a knot that had come out of a maple tree, but it had been polished til it shone.<p>

"My Lord, I know that amulets are placed around a child's neck when they are born. I found this on the forest floor. I polished it til it shone. I wish it to be given to the young Princess. Can you pass it on?" The boy could only be 10 or 12 years old. But Merlin made the promise to pass it on to Princess Ygraine and continued on his way. He was making his way back to the castle, William walking beside him carrying Arthur's armour.

"I don't know how you did it, My Lord." William said as he dumped the armour and the armoury.

"Well I did and you'd better get on it Will. Or Arthur will be out for blood." Merlin warned playfully. William smiled but still got to work on polishing and mending the armour. This manservant worshipped Arthur but he didn't challenge like Merlin had. But Merlin was still there to challenge and question him. Now Arthur also had Aurora, who although younger than both men, was just as cluey as Merlin and she also challenged and questioned her husband.

Merlin arrived at Arthur and Aurora's chambers, he paused.

"He hated me you know that!"

"That doesn't matter now. I love you Aura, you know I do."

"Your father hated me Arthur! Do you remember what he said after you revoked the magic law? He kept face at the announcement but do you remember what he said?" Aurora was very angry about something, "When you revealed that Merlin was magic? Do you remember what he said?"

**Flashback**

"_Revoking the anti-magic law Arthur? Really? I thought you knew better." Uther said following his son back to his chambers._

"_Father, Merlin isn't going to destroy the Kingdom. He's much too…idiotic for that." Arthur replied, trying to brush off his father's anger._

"_But there are more people out there with Magic! Doing this, you're welcoming Druids, Sorcerers and witches back into the Kingdom! You are risking the lives of our people!" Uther spat as his son continued to walk away from him._

"_No Father! It's more than just the magic law isn't it? You're not just angry about that…it's the common bride ruling isn't it? That anyone of noble blood can marry a commoner." Arthur snapped, raising an eyebrow._

"_It's the Magic law. I have no problem with anyone of Noble blood marrying a commoner. You're mother wasn't of noble birth." Uther confirmed._

"_Mother was different! You said so yourself!" Arthur spat at his father._

"_The magic law will be reinstated tomorrow. Promise me." Uther said, his health staring to get the better of him._

"_I will not promise you something I know I will not and cannot do! I'd be seen as someone who changes his mind like the wind changes direction. I'm not that type of King! I will never be you." Arthur said starting to walk away again._

"_You will never be half the King I am," Uther began, Arthur had heard enough._

_The young King spun around to face the man he called his father, "I'm ten times the king you were, Father! Camelot is happy that I'm King and you know it!" Arthur snapped; he had heard all he needed to._

"_What of your bride-to-be?" Uther snarled, he hadn't finished._

"_What about her?" Arthur asked._

"_Does she know about your non-prejudice of magic?" Uther asked. Arthur smirked._

"_Of course. In fact, she supports it. She, herself, is magic. Just like Merlin." Arthur said calmly. He knew how much his father loathed magic, there was no way Uther would let this slide._

**Flashback End**

"I know how much Father hated magic. He wasn't particularly indulgent of you, Aura, I'll admit. But I love you. He has no right to tell me whom I fall in love with. That is one reason I changed the marriage law. I loved you too much to let you go." Arthur said, as he watched the emotions cross Aurora's face. Arthur's mind wandered back to his father's reaction when Arthur had first told him about Aurora and her being a commoner.

**Flashback**

"_You'll do no such thing!" Uther cried, outraged._

"_Father I love her!" Arthur argued; Merlin stood behind him, showing nothing on his usually very expressive face._

"_I don't care! Only people of Noble blood, marry those of noble blood, Arthur that's the law." Uther stated firmly, starting to turn red._

_Arthur ran a hand through his hair, "Well I'll change it then! When I'm King I'll change it!" He said. Uther, if possible, went redder in the face._

"_You will not! You will never be King with such Fairytale beliefs in that head of yours. This is no Fairytale Arthur! This is reality and if you can't handle it, then you may as well stay a Prince until you learn to grow up!" He snarled, before dismissing his son and Merlin._

**End Flashback**

"Arthur?" Arthur suddenly remembered where he was and smiled softly down at Aurora. She was frowning but he knew she had just wanted his attention.

"Arthur, I'm sorry, I ever doubted you. I love you more than anything in the world. Having Cal and Ygraine and Merlin it's all so perfect. I just wish that you didn't have to go." Merlin smirked as he heard this (he's still standing outside the doors remember?). Arthur was going on a hunting trip. King's don't usually but Arthur missed the hunting trips. He'd be gone for a few days. Merlin would become the Queen's advisor. As Aurora would rule in Arthur's absence. It was going to be hard but Merlin was going to help her as much as he could. He sighed and knocked waiting for the 'enter' he'd get from Arthur.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not OWN! Never have never will! Only the DVDs box sets.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I know Merlin is supposed to be an only child and whatever but I've given him a little sister. She's only a few years younger than him. And they are BOTH magic.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

Arthur had been hurt on the hunting trip, but Lancelot, Gwaine and Leon had been with him and they'd used the techniques Merlin had taught them to keep the King alive until Gaius or Merlin could treat him. His leg had been hit by one of Leon's wayward arrows. An accident and apology was accepted but Leon still felt terrible about it. Arthur stood at the window of his chambers waiting for Merlin to come and treat his wound. He didn't have to wait long.

"Father! Father!" Arthur turned around and scooped up young Calhoun into his arms. Arthur lifted his gaze at the sound of laughter that sounded all too familiar. Merlin stood in the doorway smiling at the pair.

"Calhoun, you're supposed to be in bed." He said; the little boy wrapped his arms tighter around Arthur's neck.

"No, Uncle Merlin! Father's home. I'm not tired!" The boy explained.

"Cal, do what your uncle says." Arthur said tiredly. Calhoun allowed his father to put him down and he walked out of the room a little dejectedly, "oh and Cal?" The boy turned, "give your sister a kiss for me okay?" The little boy nodded, suddenly a little brighter about being given a responsibility by his father. Merlin didn't follow the child but smiled at Arthur from the doorway. At least now Arthur was home. Aurora could relax. He was going to be fine.

"I'm getting too old for hunting I think."

"You had Gwaine, Leon and Lancelot with you. Don't worry. They still have your back no matter what happens; just don't do what your father did."

"What was that?"

"Send someone into battle without help. He did that to Gorlois didn't he?" Arthur visibly cringed at the memory of 10-year-old Morgana yelling at Uther for killing her father, he assured her it wasn't his fault, but she fought from the moment she entered the Royal household. She hated the idea of being 'Lady Morgana' to start with and then suddenly she warmed to the very idea quickly. She was given a ladies maid and actually became friends with the child. Gwen was young when she started to work for Morgana, a place in the Royal household was hard to get but Gwen was granted one. Unlike Merlin Gwen hadn't saved Morgana's life but they still gave her a place. Arthur smiled softly at Merlin as the former manservant told him to sit down or lay down so he could have a look at the arrow wound. Lancelot hadn't done a bad job wrapping it, in what looked like-

"Part of my tunic." Merlin looked up as smiled at Gwaine as he leant casually agasint the doorframe.  
>"It done the job it had to. I'll be back in a moment Sire." Merlin bowed his head and retreated out of the room, to get, what Arthur suspected was the items he would need – including honey – to treat the wound. Gaius had to deal with several women – Gwen included – who were pregnant.<p>

"How's Leon?" Arthur asked, Gwaine smiled.

"Still shaken. Lancelot and Elyon are trying to calm him down, so is Perce, but I'm not sure it's working too well. He keeps shaking more and more. I left, the only way I know to calm someone down is to drink mead…I do not need to do what I did the first time I was here." Arthur smiled at the memory – yes he had been angry and had made Merlin _and_ Gwaine, polish the boots of all the knights. Gwaine had not been impressed, but he'd still saved Arthur's life. Merlin returned with his supplies and asked Gwaine to help, warning Arthur that it would hurt.

* * *

><p>"I told you it would hurt," Merlin said as he made Gwaine hold Arthur down, this had to be done by the Knight straddling his King holding his wrists in his hands pinning his legs down by sitting back on them. Arthur just glared up at his friend.<p>

"You didn't say that I had to bite down on the pillow to keep from screaming." Arthur ground out. Gwaine let go of Arthur's wrists, resulting in the knight being winded by the King, but he managed to tear more of his tunic before gagging Arthur. Merlin sent Gwaine a look but the knight just shrugged managing to grab Arthur's wrists once more.

"It's shut him up didn't it?" He said, Merlin chuckled. He wrapped up Arthur's leg and gave Gwaine the okay to get off Arthur. Merlin watched as Gwaine let go of Arthur's wrists and rolled off his King, standing up on the opposite side on the bed before rushing out of the room saying something about finding Leon and telling him Arthur was ok.

"You just had to have him sit on me didn't you?" Arthur said, Merlin laughed.

"You wouldn't have sat still otherwise. You had to be still or I might have done something wrong. You want to get the leg healed right?" Arthur nodded, Merlin gave him a smile.

"Arthur, you're home. So Cal was telling the truth." Both men looked up; Aurora stood in the doorway a small baby in her arms, of course the young Princess. Ygraine gave a whimper and Aurora smiled down at her daughter.

"She won't settle without a goodnight from her father or Uncle. It had to be Merlin the past three days. She didn't like it but she still settled." Aurora placed the young Princess in her father's arms. Ygraine gazed up into the very same blue eyes that Arthur loved so much, the same blue eyes he'd trusted for years before Aurora had come into his life. Merlin and Aurora's eyes. He smiled down at her, he kissed her forehead and whispered a goodnight, as the child shut her eyes slowly and slept as her mother took her back to her brother's chambers. Ygraine and Calhoun shared chambers at the moment until Ygraine was 3 they would share. When Aurora came back Merlin was gone. Arthur watched as she changed and then climbed in next to him. He pulled her in close and kissed her softly.

"I'm glad you're back Arthur. Camelot needs you. I need you." Aurora sighed and he held her tighter still and they fell asleep side-by-side.

* * *

><p>The next morning Arthur couldn't move his leg. He groaned as he tried to get up.<p>

"I'll call for Merlin." Aurora said and ordered the first servant she saw to summon Merlin to the King's Chambers. As they waited, Aurora tried to stop Arthur from moving.

"It's supposed to be stiff the next day." Merlin said he entered the chambers after the servant retrieved him from his own chambers, "That's what happens to wounds like his. It'll be fine after a while. Make sure he's dressed, I'll be back with a fresh dressing in a moment." Aurora did as Merlin told her. She dressed Arthur then got dressed herself. She then followed Calhoun's own servant to see to her children while Merlin dealt with the _other_ child in Aurora's life. There was something that Aurora didn't expect from marrying a King. She remembers hearing her mother tell her that the winter chill had not gone from Ealdor when the wedding had been scheduled stopping Hunith from travelling. Aurora shook her head, nothing ever worked out the way they wanted it to. Aurora's life wasn't perfect; it wasn't ever going to be. But couldn't it at least go smoothly in one aspect. Just for one month or something? Didn't she deserve that much?

"Mother? Are you all right?" She looked down at Calhoun and scooped him up settling the toddler on her hip, she nodded.

"Yes Cal, I'm fine. How's your sister?" Cal smiled and pointed to the small cot.

"She's still sleeping. She didn't make any noise last night but if she did I would've have helped!" Cal had been a doting big brother to little Ygraine ever since she was born. He was 3 and he loved her more than anything in the world. More than his wooden sword and shield, and that was a lot.

"Okay well how about you and I go and see if we can't get some breakfast with your father hmm?" Aurora said, resettling the little boy on her hip and taking him with her to Arthur's chambers, where the argument between Merlin and Arthur made her pause. She didn't put Cal down but made him be quiet.

"What do you mean you dreamt them?" Merlin asked.

"I mean after I was crowned, one night I had a dream and it happened yesterday when Cal came into my room only he was older, about 6 or 7. But I know it was Cal because of what he said and the fact that the boy in my dream looked exactly the same as Cal! Not to mention you called him Calhoun!" Arthur snapped.

"Don't you think it strange that you are having these dreams? Arthur? I mean first it was Morgana, now you?" Merlin said knowing the subject of the Lady Morgana was still hard for Arthur to process that she could have been so full of hate to Uther and himself. Morgana hadn't ever been in Aurora's life except when Merlin came to save their village from Kanen and his men. Aurora put Calhoun down and he ran in stopping the conversation. Arthur had dreamt of their children…had he dreamt of her too? Had he seen her at all in his dreams? Or had he simply had the same dreams she did? All these questions Aurora wanted answered but first she had to straighten out what she was feeling. Faint…a little lightheaded. The last thing she heard before the floor rushed up to meet her was a guard's exclamation of 'My lady!'


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not OWN! Never have never will! Only the DVDs box sets.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I know Merlin is supposed to be an only child and whatever but I've given him a little sister. She's only a few years younger than him. And they are BOTH magic.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

When Aurora came to, sometime later, she was lying on the four-poster she shared with Arthur, a hand grasping hers and the sound of someone stoking the fire while talking to someone. She turned her head to see Merlin and Gaius with their backs to her; Merlin's hair looked messier than usual…she'd worried him. Also lying by her side was Calhoun. Her hand then had to be grasped by only one other person, turning her head to her other side she smiled softly at the sight of the russet blonde head of her husband. Arthur's hair was ruffled and unkempt as if he'd run his hand through it multiple times in worry. Cal too, Aurora now noticed turning her head back to her son, also his hair was as unkempt as his father's. Aurora smiled and sighed softly. She must have been louder than she thought because Merlin and Gaius turned from the fire. Merlin let out a breath of relief; Aurora saw the expression on his face change, Gaius simply smiled bowed his head with a 'My lady' and retreated from the room. The young Warlock came around to side of the bed where Arthur was and gently woke the King.

"Aura, you scared me half to death, my love." Arthur breathed once he'd set eyes on his wife. Aurora nodded and dropped her gaze from Arthur's.

"I am sorry; I do not know what happened." Aurora said quietly. Merlin filled in the blanks for her.

"You fainted, My Lady," Merlin only used the formal term for his sister when in the presence of other servants or other members of the court, "young Master Calhoun found you cradled in the arms of one of the guards when he went see where you had gone. You gave us quite a scare, mistress." Aurora wasn't sure what to think. She had fainted? She had never fainted before much in her life. Only a few times when she was younger. Maybe this was all that catching up with her. She sighed and felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck. Calhoun had woken and he'd turned to cuddle his mother. Aurora looked down to see the tear stained cheeks of her young son.

"He thought you'd left us, my love. Merlin tried to calm him but Cal would not leave your side." Arthur said, Aurora let a breathy laugh leave her as she brought her arms around her son and lifted him up to face her.

"I'm right here Cal, I'm not leaving you. Not for a long time." She promised kissing his forehead softly.

* * *

><p>"My Lord?" Arthur lifted his head from the papers he was poring over at the small desk that sat to one side in the King's chambers. Merlin stood in front of him, only Merlin, but his friends hardly ever called him 'My Lord' anymore.<p>

"Drop that useless title when you address me Merlin; you know not to refer to me as 'my lord' behind closed doors." Merlin had only called Arthur 'My Lord' to see his reaction. Sometimes though it was a genuine mistake. The first time it had been a mistake, Merlin lapsed at times into old habits. Most of the time he'd called Arthur 'sire' or 'my lord' when he'd been annoyed at him, but that was now behind them. Now as friends Merlin could call Arthur 'Prat' when he was annoyed at him, 'Arthur' when he was feeling fair and didn't want to annoy the King or 'Little King' if he felt particularly daring (or had a death wish). Merlin had many nicknames also from Arthur. 'Idiot' was the most popular but only when Merlin annoyed him or did something particularly stupid. Another one that was used a bit was 'Warlock' just because he could and because it seemed like a suitable name for the young magic-user. 'Merlin' of course being his name made the most appearances in Arthur's daily vocabulary. Seeing the almost saddened look in the King's eyes, Merlin decided to investigate as much as the young King would let him.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked carefully, "is everything all right?" The young King looked at Merlin and the warlock was surprised by the tears that shone in Arthur's eyes.

"Everything is not all right Merlin. How was I supposed to deal with all of this? Father didn't prepare me for any of this. He didn't sit me down and say 'Now Arthur this is what a king should do' he expected me to know what to do!" Arthur said.

"Arthur you have been a King for 4 years now, your father is gone. Camelot is protected, not just by me but by Aurora and the best Knights Camelot has had in past years, I should know I gave you three of them." That was true; Lancelot, Gwaine and Elyon had been 'given' to Arthur by Merlin. When they had found him and saved him or he'd found them. Arthur didn't look comforted.

"You think I don't know that he's gone! It's more than that Merlin." He said, "it's more the fact that I didn't get to tell him a lot of things before he died. You know the last time I told him I loved him I was 7 and he'd just comforted me after a nightmare? Now it's Aurora who can calm me down…before her it was you…before you it was Morgana. I just can't believe I didn't tell him all the things I wanted to." Arthur hadn't cried in front of Merlin before but Merlin accepted the sobbing King in his arms, Arthur had awkwardly comforted Merlin a few times now it was Merlin's turn to return the favour.

**Flashback**

"_Father!" Uther turned around before picking his young son up into his arms. Arthur was 3 and often came to his father's chambers at night._

"_Arthur? What's the matter?" Uther asked, he'd been meaning to get to bed soon, he'd not meant to endure the distraction of the thunderstorm much longer. His son must have been scared._

"_It's noisy! It's scary!" the young Prince cried curling into his father's shoulder._

"_Oh Arthur, it can't hurt you in here. You're safe in the castle. You know that." Uther said._

"_But it's loud!" The child said again. Uther cradled his son in close and kissed the top of his head gently. Since Ygraine had died Uther didn't have a lot of time for Arthur, but he tried to make time for his son. It was difficult being a king and all but there had to be time for his son. Uther let Arthur sleep next to him that night. With a goodnight and four words murmured as the child fell asleep._

"_I love you Daddy," That would be one of things that Uther hoped he heard for many years to come._

"_I love you too Arthur." Uther whispered._

**Flashback End**

"I never got to say that to him. I wish I had the chance to say it one more time. Just once more. Just so he knew that I loved him." Arthur stated as he moved to look out the window.

"Arthur, I'm sure he knew you loved him. You may not say it every day but he knew." Merlin said. Arthur spun around to look hard at Merlin. Merlin had never seen that look in Arthur's eyes and he never wanted to again.

"Do you know what he would say instead of 'I love you'?" Merlin shook his head slowly, "he'd say 'you mean more to me than anything' that isn't exactly saying 'I love you' is it?" Arthur snarled. Merlin seemed just a little scared at Arthur's tone. Merlin hadn't known how much Arthur wanted to hear Uther say those three words to him. A knock on the door brought both back to themselves. The door opened and small head of raven curls appeared.

"Father?" Calhoun came in and stood proudly in his miniature knights uniform. A chuckle came from behind the child and the door opened further to reveal, Leon, Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyon and Percival. Not to mention a very proud looking Aurora.

"Isn't he just precious? A gift from Leon and Elyon." She explained at the slightly confused and amused expressions on her brother and husband's faces.

"Mother!" Calhoun protested, "precious isn't a words used for Knights!" Cal had only just turned 4 but he was intellectual Prince. He knew what he wanted and he usually got it. Mostly because he was the Prince but if he was refused then puppy-dog eyes came out and it was hard for the servants to say no to him. Calhoun was handsome and he knew it. Aurora had already told him that he'd grown up to be very handsome, just like his father. And, Merlin thought as Arthur picked up Calhoun and straightened his miniature chain mail shirt, he'll be sought after by many maidens no doubt.


End file.
